


Don't Mess With me, This is War

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 00:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11196624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: Capture the Flag never got this flirty or down right competitive.





	Don't Mess With me, This is War

**Author's Note:**

> A competition is going on and your OTP are on opposing teams. At some point in the day, Person A walks over to Person B with a towel saying, “It’s a white flag and you might as well start waving it right now” and being condescending. B, who is extremely competitive to the point that it’s scary replies, “The only thing I will be waving is your decapitated head on a stick in front of your weeping mother!” which stuns everybody into silence for a bit. The specific reactions of A and everyone else is up to you. (from otpprompts on tumblr) 
> 
> hahaha this little thing i had wanted to write for a while now and i felt extra savage today so i did. You got lovely hints of jihan, wonhui and a budding gyuhao and some minor comedy and minghao being super savage. enjoy

Minghao bared his teeth at the other team. He wasn’t going down without a fight. The team would win. He was sure of it. Considering who was on the enemy’s team, there was no way they’d lose.

He turned his head to see Joshua smile at his boyfriend; he was practically oozing smugness and they haven’t even started yet. Something that Minghao approved of. Joshua was nice but when it came to capture the flag the older boy was ruthless. It was a good asset.

“You know what happens if you lose babe,” Jeonghan winked at Joshua, giving him a smirk.

Minghao gagged. A dirty smirk. Fuck was it sexual?

Shaking his head, Joshua replied, “You’re so sure your team will win Jeonghannie. You guys won’t.”

Jeonghan held out his hands in a conciliatory manner. “What’s not to be sure of? Be ready tonight.” His grinned turned down right dirty once again and Joshua blushed.

Fuck. It was sexual. Nasty. Those two always seemed to bet on the outcome of competitions when they were on opposing teams. No doubt Jeonghan enjoyed those nights after. Goodness knows what he got Joshua to do for him. Minghao shuddered. He remembered seeing a flash of lace as Joshua’s shirt had rode up one day. God. Bad thoughts. Bad thoughts. Clear your head Minghao, he mentally told himself.

Shaking his head, he glared daggers into the giant, clumsy, germ’s eyes. Tall ass Mingyu was a walking disaster. Good looking or not he was bound to make his team lose capture the flag by stumbling like Big Foot all over the forest and making sure his location would be found. It’d be a piece of cake to take him out. Minghao’s eyes glinted with triumph.

Jun could take care of the poker faced Wonwoo. Something that he was doing now actually. Minghao never knew how Jun could flirt like that without being embarrassed as fuck. But to each their own. Jun was currently, winking at Wonwoo, blowing kisses, even fluttering his lashes while blowing said kisses. And if the rise of red on the dude’s neck was any indication, Jun successfully had him distracted.

Joshua had his boyfriend checked. Minghao didn’t want to know what the fuck he was planning as long it kept Jeonghan distracted and unable to cheat during the game.

Minghao planned to shove Seungkwan at Vernon and have the boy talk up a storm and whine until the two of them somehow left the game premises. Then he’d have Soonyoung grab Seokmin and do whatever. Jihoon and Chan would tag team Seungcheol with their cuteness after they took Mingyu out, leaving Minghao to run and capture the flag, cinching their win.

It was all discussed and planned out and he could smell a victory. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he took the water Joshua held out to him.

“Best to stay hydrated,” Joshua reminded him. “And calm down. We’re going to win. Our plan is foolproof.”

Minghao breathed in, slowly breathing out. Taking a sip of the water, he nodded, wiping at his mouth. “You’re right. We planned this down to the last minute. We got this.”

Smiling at Minghao, he nodded. But his attention was taken by his boyfriend, so he walked over and conversed, with the enemy. After the competition, the Joshua and Jeonghan would be boyfriends again but for now they were enemies. And Minghao’s biggest enemy was walking his huge, clumsy body over to him now.

Mingyu held out a white towel to him. “Here. You look like you need it. You’re sweating.” He gave Minghao a smile.

One that rubbed Minghao the wrong way. He opted to ignore Mingyu.

“No. Seriously, here,” he almost sounded earnest enough for Minghao to take it from him so he could leave him alone. But then the asshole had to add something extra. “It’s a white flag.” His grinned turned into a smirk, flashing Minghao his canines, “You might as well wave it right now and surrender.”

Minghao could feel his blood boil. This stupid fucker thought he could waltz up to Minghao and try to intimidate him like this. Minghao yelled at him, perhaps the craziest thing he’d ever said in his life. “The only thing I will be waving is your decapitated head on a stick in front of your weeping mother!”

Mingyu took several steps back, his face in shock, eyes bugging out and nearly falling out of his head.

Everyone else was also stunned into silence. Vernon’s jaw dropped, his face making that famous scream looking face. Seungkwan’s mouth turned into a fish’s, making that o. Soonyoung and Seokmin stopped their little weird comedy fest, while Jun stopped his flirting with Wonwoo. Jihoon’s face took on a little wicked smirk after the initial surprise.

A throat cleared. “I think that’s the cue for us to start capture the flag,” Joshua said quietly. “Get ready to lose. Minghao is clearly in it to win it.” He walked over and took Minghao by the shoulder, the rest of their team following them.

* * *

Minghao sat by their flag waiting for someone to come back with either a prisoner or an outed member of the other team. Jun had gone his way to flirt himself into Wonwoo’s pants and Joshua had gone to go seduce his boyfriend into doing god knows what in the forest. Whatever it took for them to win.

Seungkwan came back, triumphant smile on his face as he dragged Vernon over. “He’s out and I got Mingyu out just earlier. Pretty sure Jihoon and Chan are working their magic on Seungcheol now.”

He nodded. “Good. Watch our flag. I’m going in.”

Stealthily as possible, he made his way over to enemy territory, smiling as how empty it was. Jun and Joshua did their jobs well. Now it was time for him to do his. Walking up into their little fort, he grinned. He reached out to take the flag but heard a rustle and a yell, moving and rolling out of the way.

He straightened. Damn. Mingyu. “I thought you were out,” Minghao spat.

“Seungcheol used his one revive on me. Since he knew I was close.”

The two of them circled each other like a lion and a tiger. Minghao was going to come out on top. No way would he let his team down after all they had planned. He roared, lunging at Mingyu who stood in his way of the getting the flag.

Down the two of them went, Minghao using the momentum to flatten Mingyu to the forest floor. He fell letting out a giant oomph and tiny pained groan. But he wasn’t winded. Not when his hands grabbed Minghao by his waist, trying to pry him off and distract him from grabbing the flag.

Minghao’s hand was outstretched, just a few centimeters away from getting it. Fuck.

“You won’t get,” Mingyu panted, his hold on Minghao rather strong.

In a flash of thought, Minghao took something out of the books of Joshua and Jun. Flirt and seduce the enemy into your hands. He bent down, ignoring the way the sweat glistened on Mingyu’s face and just how close their noses were. Sliding his face down a bit, he kissed Mingyu, hard. He made sure to move his lips and groan a little, surprising Mingyu a bit before he returned Minghao’s kiss.

Minghao would’ve smirked but he was too busy trying to kiss the guy into submission. Moving his lips, Minghao bit at Mingyu’s lower lip, smiling as he gasped. Minghao moved his tongue and started licking at it, trying to drive Mingyu wild. It worked. Mingyu’s hold on his waist loosened allowing him to stretch his hand the rest of the way, his fist tightening around the flag.

Pulling away, he smirked down at Mingyu now. “We won. Sucker.” He got off of a surprised Mingyu, laughing as he ran and shouted to the forest. “We won!”

He ran back to his team’s fort, sending Mingyu one last smirk before he turned away from him completely.

* * *

They all chattered as they made their way back to camp. Some of them groaned as they had lost and others shook their heads.

Joshua held onto his boyfriend’s hand tightly. If his gait was just a bit off well Minghao didn’t care. If Joshua had used sex to distract Jeonghan that was a ok in his book. Jeonghan looked perfectly content, his hair more tousled than it had been when they started and his face just a bit red. And it wasn’t from running around either. But Minghao didn’t want to go down that route.

Jun was smiling at whatever Wonwoo was saying, as he waved around a book, showing Jun something from the page. Guess the bookworm got ensnared by the fox.

Soonyoung and Seokmin were laughing up a storm, while Vernon and Seungkwan were play shoving at each other, no doubt talking about the dirty tactics the both of them used to try to get each other out.

Seungcheol hung his head, as Jihoon laughed at his plight of losing yet another year of capture the flag as Chan chattered away, trying to comfort the older boy for losing to them for the third year in a row.

Minghao chose to ignore Mingyu’s piercing glances. He wasn’t going to explain himself on why he kissed Mingyu into submission. If he held a small spot of affection for the giant puppy that wasn’t anyone’s business but his. He turned his head a bit, glancing at Mingyu’s utterly confused face. He snickered. Maybe he’d give Mingyu some crumbs before camp was over.


End file.
